Drift
by Usherwott
Summary: Desire was a foreign concept to Peridot. Was it a sin? Or was it perhaps a societal norm here, on this little dirt planet? She has no choice but to look at the greatest offender and learn what she can. Amedot [Amethyst/Peridot].


**Playlist:**

 **"Drift"- Mittsies**  
 **"Sixtenzu"- Mittsies  
"Fragment"- Mittsies**

* * *

'Sleep' was a beautiful word. It sounded gentle, simple. As if its purpose in the English language were to soften one's words, to open a new state of mind. To put one's mind at ease. To relieve.

I'm alone here on Earth. I'm in a whole new place, surrounded by gems and beings and creatures I'd only ever read about. Nothing sounds familiar, nothing feels familiar.

The only desire I've ever had was to remain loyal to the Diamond Authority. It was all I knew, it was my home, my prerogative. But out here, there is nothing of the sort.

The Steven has kindly taken me in, tried to make me feel like I belong. It hadn't occurred to me before just how kind they were, compared to the treatment I've had so far from these rogue gems.

I can feel the resentment radiating from the Pearl. It's unsettling. Nothing needs to be said to know that the moment I slip up, I'll be chopped up like a crystal shrimp without ever knowing what hit me.

The Garnet's hostility is nothing short of terrifying. The power she possesses far surpasses that of any gem I have known. Combined with the determination and valor of protecting her small band of rogues, she is a deadly package. I've done my best to avoid her, despite the Steven's assurance that they mean me no harm.

And then there is the Amethyst.

Never before I have I been so puzzled by a gem's being.

Supposedly, she is from the Kindergarten. Honestly, I wouldn't have guessed. She's nowhere near as brash or aggressive as Jasper, or any of the other Kindergarten gems I've known. She possesses the brute strength, but her bloodlust and determination seem to fall flat. Not just in comparison to Jasper, but everyone. I've been told that this is a product of Rose Quartz's philanthropic ideologies, but I suppose I never truly believed it until the Steven introduced me to Amethyst.

What puzzles me the most about her isn't anything big, but rather the little things. She refuses to live by anyone's standards but her own. She does not pay any mind to the opinions of her teammates, but willfully acts in her own way. The Garnet and especially the Pearl clearly resent her choices. Perhaps in the same way Jasper resented me for disobeying her command.

But... there's something about the way Amethyst does it... She has something I don't.

She has style.

I suppose the others do as well, but they don't quite utilize it in the way Amethyst does. Amethyst uses it unlike a gem, but like a human.

She engages in pastimes that humans, no, _mortals_ enjoy. The Steven often joins her. Him I can understand, being of both human and gem ancestry. But a runty Kindergarten gem? She wasn't anything like I expected.

She lives freely. She lives not to please any authority, but to please herself and who she truly cares for.

Right now, she looks peaceful. Her chest rises and falls as she snores.

The rogue gems take turns watching over me each night. And each night, I must endure their bitter distrust of me. They will not let the Steven take a turn yet, which I suppose is wise after the sort of thing I pulled on him.

However, Amethyst seems to take my presence the same way she approaches everything. Taking it easy.

I wonder what it is like, to think for yourself and only yourself. To be a confident extrovert and still be the person you are.

I wonder what it is like to be brave enough to sleep knowing your superiors would punish you for it.

As I kneel beside Amethyst's mattress, I contemplate joining her. I want to know comfort. Yet, I do not move. As far as the rogue gems are concerned, I am nothing but a prisoner.

But I stay there.

After some time, the eye not hidden by messy silver hair blinks open. It looks at me. My fingers tensely curl up and my breath catches, as I realize I may have crossed the line.

She yawns and rubs her eyes. "What up, 'Dot?"

I exhale in relief, letting a half-smile worm into my face. I liked her little nickname for me. 'Dot.

But what do I say to her?

Silence.

"You want something?" she asks simply. No bitterness, no contempt, no inflection. She just asks.

 _I do._ But instead of opening my mouth, I nod.

She shifts slightly. "Do I have to get up for it?"

"No," I whisper.

A smile spreads across her face. "You wanna snuggle?"

The magic words. I don't say anything as she helps me onto the mattress. Her scent swiftly envelops me. It's not hot or harsh, like Jasper. It's not very clean, like Garnet or Pearl. But... I don't find it unpleasant.

A soft arm wraps around my shoulders. Her flesh is soft, but her skin is as well.

My forehead bumps into her hers. "I used to snuggle with Pearl and Garnet, back when they were like my friends, and not like my parents or nothin'".

"Parents?"

"Yeah. They treat me like a baby, but not in the nice way like with Steven." Some of her hair falls into my face, but I don't feel the need to brush it away. "Has anyone ever treated you like you didn't know anything?"

I nod, thinking of Jasper. _No, don't think of Jasper. Amethyst is here now, think about her._

"You seem to know more than your teammates designate you to," I say. Never before have I wanted so badly to be on a gem's good side.

For the first time, she looks directly at me with both eyes. They glitter with her namesake.

With a smile, she hugs me. "I like you, Dottie."

 _I think I like you too_ , I almost say.

We remain like that for a few more minutes. I don't feel the need to fidget. I don't feel the need to shift.

All I feel is the need to stay here. How long, I don't know.

But I'm done with thinking. Rest is what I needed. Rest... Rest...

Drifting into a dream with Amethyst was something I could get used to.

* * *

 **Yeah, I ship it. Don't forget to review!**  
 **-Bucky**


End file.
